1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of storage of biomedical samples and fluids. More specifically, the invention relates to the sterile acquisition and storage of medications and bodily fluids in dosage packaging without exposing the fluids to air and contaminants.
2. Description of the Related Art
This section is intended to introduce the reader to aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present invention, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present invention. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
The medical and research communities routinely acquire samples of bodily fluids, such as blood, and store such samples for subsequent use. Similarly, medications, drugs, or research compounds may be prepared and stored in large quantities but may need to be used in substantially smaller doses. In both instances, it is often desirable to provide the fluids in packaging which is easy to store and which corresponds to a usable amount, i.e., a single dose. In the process of placing the fluid into storage containers, however, it is desirable to prevent contact with the air or any other potential contaminant which would compromise the sterility of the fluid packaging.
For example, if a blood sample is drawn from a patient for subsequent division and storage, a technician must either switch sample collection tubes during the process of drawing the blood in order to obtain multiple samples or must draw a single, larger sample which is subsequently divided. In both techniques, there is a risk of contamination due to exposure to air or contact with other non-sterile environments and/or instrumentation. To obviate these risks the sample may be heated or otherwise treated to minimize the risks of contamination. These additional steps may be undesirable and add a level of complexity to the process. It is therefore desirable to provide a means by which a fluid or sample may be obtained and separated into dosage storage containers without introducing the risks associated with air exposure and without necessarily requiring additional treatments, such as heating or irradiation.